Búsqueda de una familia
by BriLorens
Summary: Midorima ha caído en la desesperación de las personas que pasan los 30 años. No tiene un familia, solo posee una pequeña niña de 5, su más grande tesoro, y una apática ex esposa, a la cual le pasa una pensión para mantenerla callada. Pero su dilema es conseguir una pareja para el resto de su vida. Pareja: [Midorima x Akashi]
1. Chapter 1

_[Aquí una bonita historia Midorima x Akashi. Son relatos cortos, disfrútenla~]_

* * *

Parte 1

 **Buzón de sugerencias**

* * *

Cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido de verdad, no hubiera esperado jamás ese tipo de desenlace tan penoso. O quizás sí, hubiera visto venir el fracaso sentimental: un divorcio: padre soltero; pero nadie hubiera predicho esa ahogada desesperación por tener de nuevo una pareja.

Ahí estaba Midorima Shintarō frente a su singular rubio amigo. ¿Qué mejor que pedirle ayuda a un Géminis para conseguir una cita rápida y espontánea? O también, una buena opción hubiera sido pedirle ayuda a un Leo, aunque su relación con Kagami —el único león al que le hablaba— no era muy buena, por lo que optó por Kise Ryōta: Chico regido por los hábiles y sociales gemelos.

Kise frotó sus manos en satisfacción, tenía en mente muchas opciones para su buen ex compañero Midorima. Un sinfín de citas, encuentros ocasionales sexuales, desfogues de una sola noche, personas igual de urgidas o el típico paso a paso con alguien que buscara una relación más pausada y seria. Tenía a elegir. Él era un experto en hacer funcionar, o presionar, las cosas. Todas las sexualidades, sea heterosexual u homosexual.

—Solo quiero una cita. —Shintarō se enojó de la constante palabrería—. Deja de tomártelo a broma en serio.

—Viniste por mi ayuda, así que te adecuarás a mi forma de ser. Ya no soy un mocoso de 15 años al que puedes gritonear, Midorimacchi —dijo y guiñó el ojo.

Midorima bufó, Kise había cambiado. Esperado si veía el ciclo de evolución y madurez de su signo, aunque no tenía tiempo para análisis innecesario.

Kise sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos opciones aceptables. Midorima no era feo, ni desarreglado, ni pobre. Fácilmente conseguiría a una persona de su mismo estándar social y de características físicas parecidas, porque jamás lo dejaría salir con una poca cosa; a tanta urgencia, no lo dejaría llegar.

—Dime por qué terminó tu matrimonio, Midorimacchi.

—Me fue infiel, era muy extrovertida —dijo seco y cortante, mientras arreglaba su montura por manía—, pero eso no es de importancia.

—Sí lo es, porque te tengo que buscar una mujer a fin. Hogareña como tú.

—Un…hombre… —masculló.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa extendiéndose cada vez más, entre que su amigo enrojecía al extremo—. Esto sí me toma por sorpresa.

Midorima se estaba tragando su vergüenza, nunca lo había querido admitir. Sin embargo, en ese momento de su vida, ya no tenía nada qué perder. Tenía una casa, estabilidad económica, una carrera exitosa como director de orquesta, independencia y una preciosa hija de 5 años. ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo testosterona muy sobrevaluada por su fachada? Alto, serio y de voz gruesa; aunque tampoco pensaba cambiar esos aspectos, eran parte de él.

Gracias a la aclaración, Kise redujo su lista a una sola persona que sabía, que hasta el momento, seguía sin compromisos formales. Siempre había creído que Akashi era la pareja perfecta para él. Igual de serios, igual de aburridos e igual de monótonos. Signo de agua con signo de fuego. ¿Qué más quería ese creyente de horóscopos y estrellas en el cielo?

—¿Qué estás pensando? Te has quedado en la luna —habló Midorima.

—Llamaré a Akashicchi. —Kise se paró de su asiento y fue a traer su directorio telefónico, ahí tenía apuntado el número de su ex amigo de secundaria.

Midorima se quedó en su mismo lugar hasta ver volver al rubio con un pequeño libro en la mano. Fue hacia él y le quitó esa libreta. Si hubiese querido salir con Akashi, no hubiera ido en primer lugar donde Kise. Él mismo tenía la facilidad de llamar a Seijūrō y decirle abiertamente Quiero salir contigo . Tenía la confianza suficiente como para explayarse de esa forma con el ególatra pelirrojo que, con los años, se había vuelto menos déspota.

—Bien… ¿Tu ex amigo? ¿Takao… Kazunari? —Kise no estaba tan seguro de su nombre.

—Él ya tiene pareja —informó.

Kazunari había sido su primera opción. Desde que se conocieron habían tenido una especie de rara química amical, pero cuando fue a visitarlo, le abrió la puerta un muchacho conocido. Lunar y, ahora, con los dos ojos descubiertos. Posibilidad completamente perdida.

De todas maneras, se quedó a cenar, comprobando lo bien que le había ido a Takao en la vida. ¿Por qué intervenir ahí? El par de azabaches se veían felices en sus preocupaciones banales y en su amor mutuo por probar el Kama Sutra entero. Digno de dos Escorpios. Esa relación de placer, deseo y lujuria era imposible de romper, así quisiera.

… Te deseo lo mejor y ven a visitar más seguido~. A Tatsuya le has caído bien, ex Shin-chan~ , con esa frase lo despidió su amigo de ese hogar. En ese momento, se arrepintió de nunca haberle tomado tanta importancia a los sentimientos de Takao. Después de tantos años, era un hecho que el azabache los había eliminado por completo.

—Ok- ok- ¿Kasamatsu-san? Mi ex superior en prepa, está soltero, Midorimacchi.

Kasamatsu Yukio de signo Leo. Fue un NO rotundo, no compartiría el resto de su vida con un chico nacido bajo ese signo. Su ego y su afán de ser importante sobre todo, con el pasar de los años, lo aburriría.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, Midorima no colaboraba con nada. Se cruzó de brazos y caminó sobre su sitio, mientras se exprimía el cráneo para encontrar a alguien perfecto, que no sea Akashi Seijūrō. Estaba claro que Shintarō no lo tomaba como opción al pelirrojo.

—¡Sakurai-kun! —dijo de repente—; Trabaja con Aominecchi, es virgo —se adelantó a decir antes de que le preguntara.

—Don perfectos, yo en serio no tuve la culpa —remedó—. No, Kise.

—Sonaste idéntico a Aominecchi —susurró riendo un poco. Ryōta alzó la mirada y señaló a Midorima desafiante— ¡Mibuchi-san!

—Olvídalo en serio, no me gustan los travestis.

—¡Hayama-san!

—¡Demasiado hiperactivo!

—¡Fukui-san!

—¡Muy renegón!

—¡Murasakibaracchi!

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

Kise cayó derrotado al sillón, con Midorima no negociaría sin renegar él mismo. A ese paso, nombraría a todos sus contactos sin tener éxito en lo absoluto. Su única salida era planificar citas a ciegas, si no Midorima se predispondría en cada nombre. Sería un largo camino… y se apiadaba de las víctimas.

* * *

Parte 2

 **Cita a ciegas**

* * *

La tarde con ese nada productivo Géminis había sido desgastante, Midorima tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza que se convertiría en migraña si no se tomaba una aspirina. Llegó a su casa cerca de las once de la noche, poco preocupado por su hija porque la había dejado en buenas manos. Su mejor amigo estaba con ella viendo televisión, aunque la pequeña ya se encontraba en sueños.

—Tienes una hija muy bien educada. —Akashi se levantó del sillón y cargó con cuidado a la niña para llevarla a su habitación—. Tienes suerte de tenerla.

—Hago todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerlo así, no se la entregaría a Misa con tanta facilidad en serio—dijo. Hacía referencia a su ex esposa.

—Ya veo.

La poca plática de Akashi y su falta de interés por querer seguirle la conversación eran las razones por las cuales pensaba que era mejor para ellos mantenerse muy lejos del tema llamado amor. No creía llegar a amar a ese excéntrico Sagitario.

Seijūrō tomó su maletín, había sido una grata tarde con la pequeña Shiori. Después de tantos meses tratándola, había llegado a encariñarse mucho con ella. También influenciaba su deseo de ser padre, tenía 32 años como Midorima. No sería descabellado pensar en querer tener un hijo por quien velar.

—Tengo entradas para una función infantil —dijo recordando aquello.

Akashi las sacó de su bolsillo y se las entregó para que fuera con la niña, Shiori le había comentado la semana pasada que quería ir a verla; era bastante permisivo con ella.

—Puedes invitar a tu ex esposa también.

—No hay forma en serio. —Midorima se arregló los lentes, prefería comer tierra a salir con su ex mujer como si fueran la familia feliz—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Vendré a las ocho a tu casa. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos. —El pelirrojo se despidió de Shintarō con una suave sonrisa.

Midorima se quedó mirando la puerta ya cerrada, otro día más que se olvidó de darle las gracias por haberle hecho un enorme favor; lo recordaría para la siguiente ocasión. Apagó la luz de la sala y llenó un vaso de agua en la cocina, lo necesitaría para su aspirina.

Al ingenioso Géminis, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que planear una cita a ciegas en un lugar que Midorima detestaba. ¿Dónde había quedado su alguien a fin a ti ? Una discoteca de ambiente no era el mejor sitio para empezar una interacción seria como él quería. Había ido vestido formal, recién salido de su trabajo: corbata y el primer botón de su camisa ajustado; estaba seguro que eso terminaría en desgracia.

Se sentó cerca de la barra a esperar a su cita, al igual que Kise que veía todo desde su lugar estratégico en el segundo piso. Himuro caminó hacia él y se apoyó en los soportes de metal para observar lo mismo que el rubio; después de todo, esos dos habían conseguido entrar a ese lugar gracias al azabache.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué es lo que estás tramando, Kise? —preguntó al ver a Midorima con un cuba libre virgen en la mano—; ¿Él es la cita de...?

Un chico de cabello miel pasó por la entrada principal, no entendía por qué diantres se dejó convencer por ese escandaloso rubio. De todas maneras, quería un buen polvo para esa noche, esa era la única motivación de esa noche. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y fue hacia la barra sentándose a unas sillas de Midorima.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante —susurró entre dientes Ryōta.

—Kise… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —A Himuro le daba una mala espina—. No creo que a Midorima le guste la idea.

—Himuro-san, no seas aguafiestas. Anda a servir tragos —dijo empujándolo para que volviera a su puesto de bar ténder.

El castaño tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, empezaba a impacientarse. Según lo acordado, su cita llegaría a las nueve y eran las nueves con quince. Miró a los alrededores percatándose de la existencia de Midorima, se sorprendió de verlo en un lugar tan ameno.

Shintarō también volteó y se descolocó presintiendo a qué se debía esa coincidencia. Iba a matar a Kise apenas lo viera, eso le pasaba por confiar en ese cerebro poco desarrollado.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—¡No! —gritó de inmediato—. Solo estaba tomándome un trago. Ha sido un mal día, ya me tengo que ir —dijo tomando su saco del asiento—. Nos vemos, Miyaji-san.

Kise apretó el soporte al ver al de gafas huir. No entendía qué había pasado, un par de palabras le bastó para irse despavorido. Tatsuya se le volvió a acercar, mientras que Kiyoshi buscaba con la mirada a su cita, aunque sea a un alma mirándole.

—Miyaji-san fue compañero en Shūtoku de Midorima, Kise.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ryōta se exaltó atrayendo miradas, entre ellas la de Miyaji—. Con razón Midorimacchi huyó de aquí. Qué vergüenza…

—¿Tú crees, Kise? Pero ahora, ve qué inventas, te está mirando. Me voy a repartir tragos. —Tatsuya lo dejó solo.

El rubio no supo qué cara poner. No le abriría la puerta a Midorima, por lo menos, en una semana a que se le pasara el malhumor. De seguro lo querría golpear y sus puños dolían, aunque admitía, que esa vez, había sido enteramente su culpa y que se lo merecía por ser poco previsor.

Midorima azotó la puerta de su casa, Kise no era más estúpido porque sería un pecado mortal para la raza humana. Dos horas invertidas tiradas completamente a la basura. Akashi salió del cuarto de Shiori y le pidió a Shintarō que guardara silencio, la acababa de dormir. El mayor lo jaló del brazo para salir, tocó la puerta del vecino y le dio veinte dólares a ese adolescente. El muchacho entendió la indirecta, cerró la puerta de su departamento metiéndose al número del frente; le cuidaría a la niña un par de horas.

—Shintarō, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

—A un hotel —le dijo bajando las escaleras.

Sus hormonas demandaban atención, ese día se había esperanzando en vano. Hace más de siete meses que no tenía relaciones sexuales y él no era partidario de la masturbación; iba a entrar en crisis, tenía las pelotas hinchadas de todo el esperma retenido en su interior.

—¿Estás bien, Shintarō? —Akashi lo seguía sin oponerse—. Estás actuando extraño hoy.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero tener un encuentro ocasional —le dijo en resumen—. Hoy ha sido un pésimo día para los Cáncer, necesito recargarme en serio.

—Ya veo… ¿Y piensas que te voy a decir que sí?

—Sé que en serio no me vas a decir que no.

—Interesante. —Akashi sonrió ladino.

Cruzaron la avenida y entraron a un hotel conocido por ambos; no era la primera vez que tendrían intimidad, pero Akashi lo tomó por sorpresa —grata— que se lo propusiera después de varios años.

Ya en el cuarto, Seijūrō hizo lo suyo: se desnudó como si fuera su juguete de placer sexual, aunque él también necesitaba de Midorima. Lo empujó desde el pecho para que se echara en la cama, no le gustaba gemir desde abajo. Shintarō lo esperó impaciente y acarició sus piernas apenas lo tuvo montado. Akashi era muy envolvente, su cuerpo muchas veces lo había cautivado.

* * *

Parte 3

 **Capricornio**

* * *

Gozó de verlo saltando para él y disfrutó de cada una de las veces que lo penetró. Después de conocerlo como un tipo déspota y autoritario, verlo en esa faceta le excitaba mucho. Akashi era estrecho y forzaba las piernas para serlo aún más. El dolor alrededor de su miembro seguía y al eyacular Seijūrō paró resbalando por su pecho para echarse. El pelirrojo ya se había corrido minutos atrás; eso admiraba de Midorima, su gran capacidad de retener el esperma por más tiempo haciéndolo esforzarse.

Akashi tiró sus cabellos rojos hacia atrás y se acomodó en la cama alzando la cadera primero para separarse de Midorima. Había sido una buena noche. A pesar del tiempo muerto, continuaba acostumbrado al cuerpo y a los besos de Shintarō, aunque pocas veces tocaba sus labios. Ambos sabían que continuos besos provocaban sentimientos no convenientes por lo que los evitaban en los encuentros.

—Disculpa por el arrebato en serio —dijo para romper el silencio. La calentura poco a poco se iba y pensaba con la cabeza fría.

—El motivo es irrelevante, Shintarō. De todas maneras, ambos lo necesitábamos —susurró mientras arreglaba las frazadas.

—… En serio tengo que volver.

Midorima se sentó en la cama y limpió sus lentes que se habían empañado, les había tomado menos de veinte minutos ese momento de placer. Akashi suspiró y le avisó que pasaría lo que restaba de horas ahí. A las once de la noche después de haber tenido sexo frío, le daba cansancio manejar hasta su casa.

A Kise no le bastó con hacerlo pasar un momento incómodo en la discoteca la semana pesada, sino que ahora esa vez lo mandaba a un cine como si fuera un chiquillo de 15 años en una salida con su pareja de turno. Solo bufó. La cita de ese día sería un Capricornio, pero más le valía a ese Géminis no andar de espía por algún rincón.

Miró la hora desde su móvil, eran las siete en punto. Recibió un mensaje en ese instante: era su niña, pero desde el celular de Akashi. Eso le dio más tranquilidad, eso significaba que el pelirrojo ya había llegado al departamento.

Akashi: Papá, ¡Sei-chan y yo haremos gelatina! ¿Qué color quieres? ¿Rojo o verde? .

Seijūrō la consentía demasiado o esa era su percepción, pero le daba las gracias por ser su salvación las veces que no la entendía él personalmente. El trabajo de Akashi era más ligero y sin horarios de oficina, si no por horas. Respondió rápido antes de que se ocupara. Verde, ten cuidado y sé obediente. Estaré ocupado, nos vemos en unas horas , contestó con ese simple mensaje.

Despegó la vista del privado al sentir una presencia muy cerca de él. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que había llegado su cita. Se había predispuesto, porque tenía el presentimiento que sería ese chico de melena oscura: Hanamiya Makoto, con una cara menos apática, pero igual de aburrida y, en parte, de falsa inocencia.

—¿Tú vienes de parte del rubio? —preguntó el azabache con un poco de gracia—. Me toma por sorpresa que seas divorciado.

Ahí paró Makoto, porque lo siguiente no era tan amigable: Ni siquiera esperaba que una mujer fuera tan ciega como para casarse contigo , pero esas simples palabras se quedaron en su mente.

Midorima no saldría huyendo como la anterior vez. Makoto no era santo de su devoción, pero después de años, cualquier cambiaba algunos aspectos por mínimos que sean y así fue para su buena suerte.

Hanamiya había estudiado contabilidad y estaba trabajando en la industria de su familia hace ya varios años. Un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, de su misma condición social. Midorima comenzaba a retractarse de la mala cara que le había hecho a la elección de Kise por el lugar.

Shiori abrazó fuerte a Akashi después de terminar de preparar el postre, hace unos minutos lo habían puesto en la refrigeradora para que agarrara consistencia. Seijūrō la cargó para ir al estudio. Él tenía trabajo pendiente qué hacer en el ordenador y la niña aprovecharía también en hacer sus deberes del nido, para que luego su padre postizo —de cariño— se los revisara.

—¿Desde cuándo son amigos? —preguntó dejando de colorear la pera.

—Desde secundaria, es una amistad retrospectiva.

La niña soltó el crayón, Akashi estaba esperando por su pregunta que apareció segundos después. No entendía la palabra "retrospectiva". Seijūrō sonrió y le explicó con ejemplos qué significaba. Shiori lo miró interesada; para ella Akashi era como un padre.

Midorima y Hanamiya coincidieron en la misma película: una de ciencia ficción. La comedia les aburría en vez de divertirlos y las partes románticas les parecían absurdas para esa situación. Los gustos en común iban acumulándose. En las dos horas no intercambiaron muchas palabras, pero al salir de la sala del cine, ambos debatieron sus perspectivas sobre lo visto. El estilo futurista y los huecos dentro del argumento principal.

—Hubiera preferido un más ángulo científico que ficción pura —criticó Makoto—. Ahora está muy comercializada la "ciencia ficción", cuando lo que incluyen en las películas son puras teorías sin fundamento. Ni pies ni cabeza.

—En serio se debería cambiar el término. —Midorima terminó por decir.

Ambos coincidieron en lo mismo. Shintarō le invitó un café, aunque el azabache se pidió una taza de chocolate negro cargado. Amante del cacao.

—¿También eres divorciado? —Midorima preguntó ya estando en la mesa.

—No, simplemente he pasado por una relación, por decirlo así, tormentosa. —Makoto se recostó en el respaldar del sillón—. Siempre pensé que salías con Akashi.

—¿Akashi? No, él es un amigo de mi familia. No hay otra relación entre nosotros en serio.

—El embustero niño rico —dijo divertido.

Midorima no opinó, aunque no le agradó su comentario; estimaba a Akashi, por algo era su mejor amigo. Se lo recalcó a Hanamiya para no tener roces por cosas como esas. Makoto le contó que, hace un par de años, había tenía un altercado bastante fuerte con el pelirrojo. Pelea de contratos y robo de clientes: razón por la cual lo detestaba.

Akashi cayó rendido al piso jadeando del cansancio. Shiori lo había hecho correr por todo el edificio, era una niña muy traviesa. Agradecía que no se haya caído de las escaleras, le había hecho pasar varios sustos. La pequeña asomó su cabeza por el filo del sillón, tenía en la mano una hoja que Seijūrō quería desde hace rato. El pelirrojo se impulsó tomándola desprevenida, ya no quería seguir teniendo pequeños ataques cardiacos.

—Vas a comer una ración menos de gelatina —dijo al alzar el papel alto para que no lo volviera a tomar—. Me estás haciendo atrasar en mi trabajo, Shiori.

—Solo quería jugar, Sei-chan~.

La puerta los sorprendió a ambos, estimaban que Shintarō llegaría pasada las diez. Akashi lo saludó al igual que la niña que se le abalanzó como siempre hacía. Midorima se puso de cuclillas y le acomodó sus cabellos, estaba toda despeinada por el trajín anterior. Sin contar el alboroto que había hecho por andar escondiéndose.

Seijūrō pasó a la cocina y sacó los dos envases grandes de gelatina. Uno de color verde, otro rojo. Al final, había decidido hacer las dos bolsas que había en la alacena. Shiori lo alcanzó a los minutos y se trepó a la silla para comenzar a cortar en cuadraditos el postre.

—No cojas el cuchillo, déjalo a Akashi hacerlo —le dijo a su niña entre que cerraba la puerta y dejaba su maletín en el sillón.

Shiori obedeció y se quedó mirando cómo el pelirrojo cortaba, ella le alcanzaba los vasos anchos para que pusiera los pedazos.

Shintarō los observó desde la sala, quizás Hanamiya tenía el carácter y los gustos similares desde cierto punto, pero no lo sobrepondría sobre la tranquilidad de su hogar; ni siquiera sobre el pelirrojo que se había ganado un lugar. No volvería a salir con alguien que odiara a Akashi Seijūrō, eso le recalcaría a Kise para la próxima cita a ciegas.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_[Más aqui~]_

* * *

Parte 4

 **Regalo de bodas**

* * *

No quiere a un Leo, no quiere a un extrovertido, no quiere a un chico de pocas palabras como él, no quiere a alguien que no tolere a Akashi Seijūrō —dijo al final con un sentimiento lleno de estrés—. Uno de esos días iba a explotar y su salud sería la única perjudicada. ¿Por qué no aceptaba simplemente que Akashi era su pareja perfecta?; Suspiró cansado, tenía una lista de al menos diez personas más con las que Shintarō probaría esos meses, pero estaba seguro que los resultados serían los mismos; por eso, tomaría una decisión precipitada.

—Es raro que vengas a visitarme, Kise —le dijo Akashi dejándolo pasar a la mansión de la familia Akashi— ¿Qué deseas? Estoy en horario laboral.

—No te quito mucho tiempo, solo quiero que me contestes algo con sinceridad ¿Te gusta Midorimacchi? —preguntó— ¿Estarías interesado en salir con él?

Seijūrō dejó de prestarle atención a los balances de producción desde su portátil. Desde hace días, estaba sospechando que Midorima estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas, pero no que eso tuviera una relación precisamente con Kise.

—Te responderé cuando me digas en qué está metido Shintarō.

Ryōta escondió los labios, había prometido no decir nada y en eso sí iría con pie de plomo o sino Midorima lo sepultaría vivo. Miró hacia otro lado buscando una respuesta inteligente, al pelirrojo no lo iba a engañar con cualquier mentira que se le ocurriera.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, solo vine a preguntar porque me enteré que a veces andas durmiendo en la casa de Midorimacchi —dijo pícaro.

Akashi enarcó una ceja. Ryōta se puso muy nervioso, odiaba esa actitud de estar analizando el contexto, la situación y todo con extremo detalle.

—¿Quién te lo comentó? Shintarō y tú nunca han tenido una relación amical tan estrecha.

—Es que estas últimas semanas, nos hemos acercado mucho —enfatizó la última palabra. Akashi arrugó el ceño— y si vine a preguntarte esto es para no tener roces contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Akashicchi, no te hagas el incrédulo.

—Shintarō puede salir con quien sea de su agrado, seas tú u otro: no tendría por qué afectarme, Kise —dijo escogiendo las palabras.

—Pero te afecta —habló de inmediato.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me dijiste lo que quería saber, así que me retiro, Akashicchi. —Kise se levantó de la silla y se despidió amablemente—, y no te preocupes, ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Seijūrō lo dejó irse y sonrió ya solo en la sala. Kise era muy fácil de manipular, le dio gracia que el rubio creyera que lo había "embaucado".

Poco o nada importaba si terceros creían que tenía sentimientos encontrados por su mejor amigo, lo que contaba era un hecho en específico: Había quedado claro gracias a esa conversación que Midorima estaba involucrado en un juego sentimental y Kise era su cuartada o tapa tonterías, como lo llamaría el pelirrojo.

—A Shiori no le vas a poder imponer a alguien de la noche a la mañana, Shintarō —susurró.

El pelirrojo no se metería en las elecciones de su mejor amigo, pero se preguntaba cómo lo tomaría la niña. Ni siquiera era fácil para ella pensar que su mamá no la quisiera ni un poco o el raro hecho de ver a su padre besándose con otro hombre; pero sobre todo, se cuestionaba con qué tiempo Midorima estaría saliendo a intentar conseguir un remplazo.

Fue una grata —o no tan grata— sorpresa para Akashi ver a Midorima al lado de Izuki. ¿Con él? —susurró indignado en cierta parte—. Pensó en un primer instante en irse a revisar la vista, pero la voz de Shiori lo sacó de su estupor. La niña señalaba emocionada a su papá con mucha inocencia en su cabeza.

Akashi la cogió de la mano para que no se le escapara, si Shintarō los veía ahí se molestaría. La pequeña no debía haber salido —estaba mal de la garganta—, esa fue la recomendación-orden que le dio Midorima por móvil.

—Shiori, no le comentes nada de esto a tu papá —le dijo bajando hasta su altura—. Recuerda que él dijo que no salieras. Si nos ve, no me va a permitir volver a cuidarte.

—Pero… —Infló sus mejillas, lo hacía cada vez que se veía atrapada—. ¿Y qué hace papá con ese señor? ¿Es de su trabajo?

—Es lo más seguro, no debemos interrumpirlo.

Por la tranquilidad, ambos se dieron media vuelta dejando a Midorima atrás. Subieron al segundo piso del centro comercial y fueron a la tienda de electrodomésticos. Akashi iba a comprar un regalo a pedido para el matrimonio de Satsuki. Hace unos días, le había llegado el parte a su casa. Shintarō también había sido invitado, pero no había tenido tiempo para conversar o coordinar al respecto con su mejor amigo.

Shiori le señaló un adorno para la sala, era un elefante de cristal bastante bonito. Akashi lo cogió con cuidado, ese objeto estaba en la lista de regalos. La niña se quiso escurrir entre las canastas para salir al otro pasillo, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo recordándole que no se alejara de él por ningún motivo. Ella asentó.

—¿Sei-chan, tú tienes hijos? —le preguntó después de un rato. Seguían dando vueltas en la tienda.

—Sí, tengo una niña —respondió. Seijūrō cogía los accesorios para baño sin decidirse por alguno. Se agachó para ver los que había en la barra más inferior.

—¿De mi edad?

Akashi dejó de mirar los adornos y observó al retoño de Midorima, estaba parada a su lado. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia demostraban que no estaba entendiendo. Sería más explícito para dejárselo más claro.

—Sí, tiene cabellos verdes y una mirada risueña de color miel.

—¡Soy yo~! —rio. Lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla al colgarse—. Tú me quieres mucho, mucho más que mamá.

—Tu madre te quiere mucho, Shiori.

—No es cierto… ella no me quiere —susurró—. Es mala, solo hace enojar a papá.

Un argumento a favor de ella no existía, la ex pareja de Shintarō había hecho méritos para ganarse el nombre de mala madre. Los sábados era el día en que supuestamente Misa recogería a la niña, pero nunca se aparecía. Solo llamaba a la casa para exigirle a su ex esposo la pensión que le había prometido cada vez que po motivos se atrasaba.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —le preguntó para cambiar el tema— Sujétate bien.

Shiori se sostuvo y sonrió al ver las cosas desde la altura de Akashi, aunque cuando su padre la cargaba era una vista más espectacular.

Seijūrō detuvo su caminar al ver a Midorima entrar a la misma tienda, se dio media vuelta y trató de perderse entre la gente. Shintarō arrugó el ceño al parecerle ver a alguien muy parecido a Akashi, pero perdió de vista a ese sujeto. No puede ser él —se dijo—. Akashi jamás se pasaría por alto su orden de no dejar salir a Shiori por estar medio enferma.

* * *

Parte 5

 **Matrimonio**

* * *

Midorima le acomodó mejor la bincha de una rosa blanca. Recogió esos cabellos y los volvió a enganchar. Su hija ya estaba lista para la boda. Shiori estrenaba un bonito vestido blanco de dos capas y un listón púrpura a la altura de la cintura. Su padre lo había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión y era la primera vez que algunos compañeros conocerían a su pequeña hija.

Por otro lado, en su interior pedía fervientemente que su ex esposa no se apareciera; ya en una reunión había tenido esa mala suerte, pero Oha-Asa ese día pronosticaba buena fortuna para los Cáncer, pero no tan buena para los Sagitario.

Akashi le preocupaba, la semana pasada había estado demasiado serio y cortante por alguna desconocida razón. Inclusive le había cancelado poder cuidarle a la niña durante ese mes. Treinta días en que Seijūrō no hacía nada en su casa; sin embargo, no había manera de exigirle cuidar a Shiori; después de todo, el pelirrojo le hacía el favor de ver por su hija, mas no era su obligación.

Shiori se ajustó el cinturón del asiento trasero de la camioneta, un auto que había obtenido hace poco su padre por medio de un Pandero. Los carros no eran su pasión, pero los consideraba un bien necesario; más desde que vio que necesitaba un transporte rápido para ir a dejar a su niña al nido en las mañanas.

—¿Sei-chan, va a ir? —preguntó ella a mitad de camino— No ha venido hace un mes…

—Está ocupado —masculló, era lo que en realidad quería creer.

Como lo había predicho: Para muchos de sus conocidos, fue una sorpresa ver esa pequeña cabecita verde esconderse atrás de sus piernas. Shiori no era una niña muy sociable, no entraba en confianza con desconocidos con tanta facilidad por lo que optó por quedarse lo más cerca posible de su padre.

Sin embargo, Kise —a pesar de ver la clara timidez de la niña— se atrevió a cargarla, ganándose la mirada de odio de una pequeña Escorpio, que le tiró un manotazo en la cara para que la pusiera de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡Eso fue cruel! —Ryōta se quejó, mientras sobaba su mejilla mirando en dirección al retoño—. Eres digna hija de Midorimacchi. Igual de malgeniada.

—Aunque no lo creas, Kise, sacó el genio de su madre, no el mío en serio.

—Igual es cruel, solo quería cargarla.

Midorima no hizo más que encoger los hombros, los actos fortuitos de Shiori escapaban de sus manos; con mayor razón si eran para defenderse de algún extraño que quisiera dañar su integridad física y/o mental.

—De todas maneras, Midorimacchi, nos hemos estado viendo por semanas. —El rubio le reclamó—. Nada te costaba decirme que tenías una hija. A algunos de los candidatos no les va a gustar la idea.

—¡Mi papá me quiere mucho, cabeza de plátano! —le gritó directamente la niña. Su ceño lo había fruncido aún más.

—Tu niña es muy cruel, Midorimacchi. —Shiori le sacó la lengua.

Ese intrépido Géminis, por más que hubiera pasado el tiempo, seguía teniendo poca suerte para caerle bien a la gente en una primera impresión. Ryōta suspiró.

El cuchicheo del público presente se hizo más notorio, la novia había llegado. Satsuki salió de la limusina muy nerviosa, su sonrisa rígida lo hacía notar, pero se veía igual de hermosa portando ese largo vestido blanco, el suave maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un peinado.

—Papá, el vestido le queda grande —dijo con inocencia al ver tela arrastrándose.

—Esa es la cola del vestido, Shiori. —La niña volteó al escuchar esa voz—. Hola, Shio.

—¡Sei-chan!

Akashi la cargó al verla alzar sus brazos, la había extrañado. Hace cuatro semanas que había dejado de ir a la casa de Shintarō y como toda niña, presentaba ya cambios notorios. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y estaba más pesada, eso juzgó su columna.

—Akashicchi, ¿tú estabas enterado de ella? —le preguntó Kise que había observado la escena.

—Sí, la veo desde que tenía 2 años.

—Midorimacchi, ¿por qué no sales con Akashicchi de una buena vez?

—No sé de lo que me hablas, Kise. —La mirada de Midorima fue dura, había una niña presente—. No digas incoherencias.

—Concuerdo, son incoherencias —afirmó Akashi—. Además, Shintarō tiene gustos muy por debajo del promedio, cerca de lo deficiente.

Ryōta sintió la tensión y negó con ambas manos cuando Midorima se lo comió con la mirada. El rubio no había soplado el chisme de que estaba buscando pareja, ni que por semanas había estado teniendo citas a ciegas con solteros igual que él.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendía, Shintarō lo presentía después de todo. Akashi estaba molesto con él y sus fuertes palabras habían confirmado sus sospechas. Algo le habría hecho a ese Sagitario, aunque no estaba seguro sobre qué se trataba.

La misa duró una hora y media, fue una ceremonia tranquila. El novio dijo la declaración torpemente; su situación y ubicación lo hacían estar tenso. Aomine bufó cuando vio a su mejor amiga de la infancia besarse tan feliz con el tonto de Kagami. El moreno hubiera preferido que ella siguiera enamorada de Kuroko para toda la vida, pero el tiempo cambió sus sentimientos llegando hasta ese momento.

La celebración se llevaría a cabo en unas de las amplias y lujosas salas del Swissôtel, un hotel de categoría: 5 estrellas superior. Fiesta regalada bondadosamente por los padres del novio.

Esa recepción le era totalmente irrelevante para ese nada afable cangrejo, pero aprovecharía la ocasión para limpiar asperezas con Akashi. Extrañaba conversar con él en las noches, salir a algún lugar o simplemente mirarlo a los ojos cada rara vez que sonreía. Shintarō se aseguró que su hija estuviera sentada y le pidió que no se parara de ese sitio. Ella asentó, desde hace un rato estaba que observaba a su tío Atsushi jugar con las servilletas.

—Murasakibara, deja eso y cuídala por unos minutos —le dijo llamando su atención para que dejara de comportarse como un niño.

—¿Yo por qué? Sabes que no soy bueno cuidando niños y es tu responsabilidad.

—¿Te recuerdo qué me hizo tu hermana y por quién tienes un trabajo?

Atsushi bufó y aceptó por obligación. No le caía mal su sobrina, todo lo contrario, pero no se consideraba bueno en el cuidado de infantes.

—Pero que quede claro, yo no te obligué a salir con ella~~. Tú solito la montaste.

—¿Qué significa-...?

—No es necesario que entiendas eso en serio, hija —le dijo de inmediato Midorima.

Murasakibara seguía siendo un renuente caso especial, pero era su única opción entre otros para cuidarle unos quince minutos a su niña.

El pelirrojo estaba parado a unos metros de la mesa de Midorima. Akashi recibió una copa de vino y cortó la conversación con una chica, que desde la iglesia venía hablando con él. Ella se apartó yendo hacia el tocador.

Era la oportunidad de Shintarō. Se disculpó con los demás presentes en su mesa y fue hacia ese Sagitario que ganaba un Óscar por su perfecta indiferencia muy bien actuada. Midorima lo jaló del brazo para que dejara esa actitud tan inmadura de su parte. A veces Seijūrō se comportaba como un niño cuando regresaba a ser el chico engreído y déspota.

—¿Vas a seguir así? De la noche a la mañana te enojas y te distancia sin miramientos.

—No es eso, Shintarō. —Seijūrō, sin llamar la atención, le pellizcó la mano para que lo soltara. Shintarō entendió y lo dejó libre—. Simplemente me harté y cansé de ser utilizado para tus arranques y para el cuidado de tu hija.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Te voy a recordar por qué decidí ayudarte, Shintarō. Más allá de la amistad, estaba consciente de tu complicada situación durante el pre y post divorcio.

—Akashi, si te pedía que cuidaras a Shiori-...

—Era porque tenías que trabajar. —El menor lo interrumpió—. Por eso, te ayudé y hubiera seguido, pero preferiste verme la cara de imbécil por un mes y mientras yo te daba todo mi poco tiempo libre, tú estabas muy despreocupado saliendo en términos románticos con cualquier idiota.

Akashi le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, esas habían sido sus últimas palabras sobre el tema. Dejó la copa sobre la barra y se alejó de su amigo, la chica acababa de salir de los baños. Midorima no lo retuvo.

Fue por eso —masculló al verlo irse—. En el fondo, había pensado lo mismo, que se molestaría si le decía que saldría a "divertirse"; mientras que, Akashi repartía su tiempo libre entre sus pendientes laborales y una hija ajena. Seijūrō también tenía el mismo derecho de salir en sus horas libres o hacer lo que se le placiera con ellas.

* * *

Parte 6

 **Vodka doble**

* * *

¿Y se puede saber cómo Akashicchi se enteró sobre las citas? —Kise preguntó con una ceja arqueada—. Géminis era chismoso, embustero y mentiroso; pero jamás haría algo para defraudar la confianza de quien consideraba un verdadero amigo. Midorima, cuando lo había necesitado, le había brindado una mano en ayuda —no como otros expertos en lavarse las manos— por más que le dijera que había sido por lástima, no por amistad.

Gran problema del cangrejo, ser tan tímido para aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos; pero con eso lidiaba sin amargarse; había años de experiencia de por medio.

El rubio redundó en lo mismo: ¿de dónde ha sacado esa información? . Tenía dos posibles opciones. Uno, lo había mandado a seguir todo ese mes. O dos, Akashi se había tomado la molestia de seguirlo personalmente. Ryōta rio incrédulo. La respuesta saltaba sin pensarlo tanto. Seijūrō no tomaría tan a la ligera un tema que involucrará a su mejor amigo .

—Este Akashicchi, le gusta hacerse el estrecho —dijo divertido. Shintarō no entendió la gracia— ¿Sigues sin verlo?

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar solo en serio? Estás asustando a mi hija.

Shiori tenía su mirada puesta encima del rubio. Cada minuto que pasaba, iba aumentando las razones por la cuales pondría a ese Géminis en su lista negra de personas indeseables.

Kise reaccionó de la misma forma infantil y le sacó la lengua, la niña arrugó la nariz. Era el mismo efecto, tan fácil de molestarla a ella como a su padre. Par de enojones. Ryōta le dio un manotazo a Midorima en el hombro. Había surgido una idea al natural como todo él.

—¿Ahora qué? —le dijo fastidiado. Su amigo desde hace rato lo estaba distrayendo.

Kise volteó y miró hacia la dirección que Shintarō observaba con atención. Akashi estaba en la barra de nuevo, lo curioso, con la misma mujer de la iglesia. ¿Qué tan interesante estaba la plática? El pelirrojo no haría eso por sacar celos mundanos: eso era un hecho, ese Sagitario no movía las piezas de ese modo, muy sencillo para su complicada mente.

Sin embargo, eso se ajustaba más a Ryōta. No conforme tampoco con esa idea, el rubio haría una movida más arriesgada. Era el todo o la nada. Jaló a Midorima del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el otro extremo de la barra. De esa forma, estarían en el perímetro de Akashi y sería muy fácil para ellos ser vistos.

Aunque antes del plan, le pidió a su pareja que chequeara a la pequeña niña. Un plus de ayuda para Murasakibara. Ella aceptó emocionada, le urgía ser madre, pero de igual forma Midorima se cercioraría cada diez segundos si su hija seguía en la misma posición.

—Kise, déjalo así. En una hora, tengo que irme. Ya hablaré con Akashi cuando se le pase el malhumor en serio.

—Jamás. —Los gemelos no se rendían con tanta facilidad—. Akashicchi es inteligente, pero no me va a ganar en esto. Haremos lo que él no quiere que hagas, pide un trago.

El cangrejo reaccionó incrédulo, tenía estrictamente prohibido beber, pero reconocía que alguna causa tendría Kise para pedírselo tan abruptamente. Ryōta llamó al encargado y Midorima se quedó sorprendido al ver a Takao detrás de la barra, estaba con los brazos apoyados en el soporte y con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero vaya, vaya~. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —dijo el escorpión muy animado— ¿Qué hay, Shin-chan~? ¿Qué se te ofrece en este humilde pero espectacular bar?

Kise también dio un respingo, tenía entendido que Kazunari era guionista, pero eso ayudaría aún más: el ex halcón era especialista en llamar la atención de la gente con su nada delicada risa; entre dos escandalosos harían más notoria esa situación.

—¿Desde cuándo eres bar ténder, Takao? —preguntó para retrasar el acto de tomar.

—Desde hace media hora más o menos, pero yo no te voy a servir, aquí mi novio encargado te hará el trago. —El azabache jaló a su compromiso y lo puso en frente de él para que lo vieran— ¿No, Tatsu-chan?

—Kazunari, me van a llamar la atención. Siéntate en la mesa de allí.

—Pero si estoy muy a gusto aquí~.

Akashi suspiró, la charla se estaba tornando aburrida. Recordó vagamente por qué no había tenido una interacción más aguda con él —ahora mujer— en el pasado. Dejó su Daiquiri de durazno a un lado y buscó con la mirada a Tatsuya sin dejar de oír a la chica. No fue agradable encontrarlo hablando con Kise y Midorima, aunque confiaba en que su amigo no se pediría nada que contuviese alcohol por prevención.

Kise reía divertido de ver a esos dos escorpiones peleando. Un tema cliqué había pasado a ser una discusión de boca-a-boca sobre el espacio personal y la responsabilidad del trabajo. Midorima bufó, iba a ahorcar a esos dos idiotas que lo estaban estresando. No iba a dejar a su hija tanto tiempo sola, menos a cargo de dos ineptos.

—Ya cállense en serio. Admite que eres un celoso compulsivo, Takao. Y tú —dijo dirigiéndose a Himuro— eres igual de posesivo, no te quejes en serio.

Midorima había perdido toda la tranquilidad en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Ha venido tu ex esposa? —le preguntaron ambos azabaches a la vez con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

—¡Muéranse en serio! Nos vamos, Kise.

—Nada que nos vamos. —Al rubio era difícil hacerlo olvidar cuando estaba empecinado—. Pide un trago ahora, no te hagas el amnésico.

Ryōta tomó la carta de cocteles y se la mostró a Shintarō casi restregándosela por la cara. El de gafas revisó una y otra vez hasta dar con el trago ideal. Una cuba libre virgen como aquella vez que fue a la discoteca obligado también por el rubio.

—Midorimacchi, no seas payaso, ¡eso es solo Coca-Cola!; Mejor déjamelo a mí. —Kise miró la lista pegada en la barra y señaló uno—. Un vodka doble y, para mí, un Whisky Sour.

—No tengo permitido tomar, Kise —masculló—. No puedo y sabes perfectamente por qué. He tenido problemas con el alcohol, es mejor evitarlo y he traído carro.

—Toma, pedazo de… de ser humano. —El rubio se desesperó—. Yo me encargo de eso, mi novia nos llevará. Himuro-san, ¿qué esperas?

Tatsuya indeciso preparó ambos tragos. Dudaba al ver a Midorima tan nervioso, le puso el vodka doble en frente y se demoró unos segundos más para el Whisky Sour.

—Servido —les dijo a ambos.

Kise tomó su copa y la levantó para hacer un pequeño brindis. La ocasión lo ameritaba, brindó por la pequeña Shiori. Midorima bebió todo el contenido de un tiro, la copa vacía. Había tenido suficiente, se levantó para irse ya, pero Ryōta lo retuvo. No lo dejaría irse hasta verlo embriagado o tambaleándose.

—Uno es ninguno. Sírvete otro, Himuro-san.

—Kise. —Por más que Midorima le insistió en desistir, su amigo no dio su brazo a torcer.

El alcohol es un vicio que no se deja tan fácilmente. Por eso, había estado un año evitándolo por completo, nada de nada, pero al sentir ese sabor amargo atontar su lengua de nuevo —placer de reyes que solo los que han sido bebedores comprenden— no le quedó mucha voluntad para negarse más.

Uno, tres, cinco, siete, nueve, once, trece copas. Midorima tosió, la garganta le quemaba por la rapidez en que se había tomado esas raciones de vodka. Las burbujas del alcohol ya se le habían subido a la cabeza a la sexta ronda.

Kise reía al verlo tan desenvuelto, aunque él seguía con su primer pedido, no era mucho de su gusto el trago en sí; para él eso hacía engordar. Shintarō plantó la mano en la mesa al contar cómo había decidido botar a Misa de la casa. Hizo más ruido del normal —estaba claramente ebrio—, pero por suerte la bulla del lugar le restaba soporte a lo que esos dos amigos estaban hablando disminuyendo sus risas y carcajadas.

Los esposos ya habían llegado a la sala hace unos cuantos minutos y la moción estaba cerca del anfitrión que hablaba por el micrófono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Shintarō? —Akashi había salido apurado del tumulto de gente al ver a Midorima hablando muy elocuentemente.

—¿Tomando? ¿Quieres un vodka doble? Himuro-san los prepara en su punto.

—Estás pasado de copas, Shintarō —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Kise se paró disimuladamente; no era tan tonto como para quedarse a soportar la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo, tampoco pretendía escuchar sus reproches. La jugada había sido perfecta, un verdadero éxito. Al no tener nada más qué hacer ahí, fue donde su pareja y le pidió bailar; se alejaría de la barra por un muy buen rato.

Shiori se quedó de nuevo a solas con su tío Murasakibara, quien estaba apoyado en la mesa esperando a que sirvieran la comida: para eso había ido a la fiesta.

—Akashi, perdóname, no fue mi intención ocultártelo en serio. —Midorima insistió. Akashi no reaccionaba, pensaba con cautela cómo actuar.

—Oigan, se ven muy bien juntos. Pareces su esposo, Akashi —le dijo Takao, él tomaba una piña colada—. ¿Son pareja~?

—No lo somos —contestó de inmediato.

—No, sí lo somos —lo contradijo Midorima— ¿Por qué te gusta negarlo en serio? Siempre has estado a mi lado, es natural que me terminara por enamorar de ti.

—Shintarō, mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que me enoje más contigo.

Midorima, al ser más alto, se levantó para tomar lo que quedaba de su décima cuarta copa por más que Seijūrō trató de evitarlo. Al final ganando, porque Shintarō le escupió el trago en la cara al ver más claro el rostro de la chica con la que estaba conversando Akashi desde la iglesia. Ella se había acercado al ver a Seijūrō discutir.

—¿Tú no eres…? ¿No eres Mibuchi? Pensé que te vestías de mujer, pero no que…

—¡Oh por Dios! —Takao también le escupió su piña colada al pelirrojo. Akashi apretó sus manos, estaba por salir su personalidad déspota— ¡Tienes razón, Shin-chan! ¿Y eso? ¿Dónde te pusiste esas dos naranjas?

—Qué grosero —le respondió Reo, aunque su voz era muy femenina.

Seijūrō se limpió el rostro con una servilleta y le pidió encarecidamente a su amiga que lo dejara hablar con Shintarō a solas. Ella acató la orden y se disculpó por haber interrumpido; en cambio, Takao no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba sirviéndose otro trago de lo más tranquilo; era muy probable que él también estuviera borracho.

—Me decepcionas, Shintarō. Creí que eras un hombre sensato y-…

—Papá, tío Muk-kun dice que mamá está en la casa. —Shiori lo había interrumpido, se le había escapado a Atsushi—. Te ha estado… llamando… ¿Papá, estás bien?

Midorima pestañeó un par de veces para ver bien a su hija, la cargó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió con ternura, eran pocas las veces que su padre le demostraba amor tan abiertamente, pero el olor a alcohol la molestaba un poco. Shintarō mayormente olía a Ginseng, no a ese aroma tan espeso y cargado.

—Shiori, hoy te vas a quedar con tu abuela —le dijo a Akashi quitándosela a Midorima antes de que se le cayera.

—¿Por qué? Yo puedo cuidar a mi hija, además tengo que ir a trabajar, hoy hay ensayo.

—Es imperdonable tu actitud. —No hubo más palabras, había decidido qué hacer en esa situación de peligro.

El pelirrojo, a la fuerza, sacó a Midorima de ese salón. No más fiesta para ellos y al parecer tampoco trabajo por la condición en la que estaba su mejor amigo. Shiori caminaba apegada a su lado y se asustaba cada vez que veía a su papá tambalearse. La niña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era la primera vez que presenciaba a una persona en ese estado.

Akashi se detuvo unos segundos en el pasillo. Por Misa tenían imposibilitado ir directamente a la casa, esa era una pésima opción. Dejó a Midorima en el living más cercano del hotel y bajó con la niña hasta recepción para pedir un cuarto junior con habitación doble, lo necesario para una estadía. También marcó desde el celular de Midorima y avisó a sus colegas del reparto de la orquesta que su amigo no llegaría al ensayo por un problema de fuerza mayor.

Pasar la noche fuera de casa desconcertaba a la pequeña, pero Shiori no cuestionó nada por el miedo que sentía. Akashi le dedicó varios minutos para tranquilizarla. No hay por qué temer, tu papá está bien —le dijo Seijūrō repetidas veces hasta que lo interiorizó—. El pelirrojo le quitó los zapatos y las medias, y acomodó las frazadas para que se echara a descansar. Ella se retiró la bincha antes de acomodarse. Akashi le prendió la televisión y cerró la puerta después de desearle buenas noches.

Midorima resbaló por la pared de esa habitación tan ajena, había olvidado cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se apretó fuerte la cabeza, había imágenes dándole vuelta. Apretó sus manos, pero no produjo nada; no tenía tacto. Sentía como si se moviera por inercia lo que lo hizo reír.

Akashi entró a esa recámara y no tiró la puerta para no asustar más a Shiori, pero se encontraba bastante fastidiado. Me repugna verte así —susurró—. Aun así lo ayudó a pararse, él también debía dormir. Shintarō aceptó su mano y se aprovechó de eso para obligarlo por fuerza a echarse con él, acorralarlo en otras palabras.

—Shintarō, quítate de encima. Ya te dije, estoy cansado de ser parte de tus arranques.

—Me gusta mucho tu mirada, Akashi —dijo ignorando sus quejas. Seijūrō persistió en forcejear, pero el cuerpo de Midorima era bastante pesado.

El pelirrojo ladeó el rostro para evitar ser besado, bajo ninguna circunstancia tendría relaciones con Midorima de ese modo. Sin embargo, las caricias llegaron por parte del contrario junto con un montón de declaraciones que nunca le había escuchado decir ni ebrio, ni mucho menos sobrio.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_[Un poco más~]_

* * *

Parte 7

 **Ex esposa**

* * *

Akashi se sentó en el filo de la cama, recién se había levantado después de la complicada noche de ayer. El reloj marcaba las once en punto. Según la agenda de deberes, Seijūrō se había saltado una reunión con los accionistas minoritarios de una de las empresas pesqueras de su padre. Cuando llegara a casa, recibiría una llamada de atención. Asumiría como tal la reprimenda, había sido un acto contraproducente quedarse con Midorima, pero la relación que tenía con ese cangrejo lo había obligado a sobreponerlo, muy por encima, en sus obligaciones. Akashi suspiró y recogió su camisa del suelo: estaba desnudo.

Desde que había abierto los ojos, había estado escuchando ruidos afuera. Shiori ya debía estar levantada y con hambre. Pedir servicio a la habitación no era una idea descabellada. Seijūrō salió de la recámara vestido informalmente por la circunstancia. No se había puesto ni el saco, ni la corbata.

La niña lo saludó de inmediato. Había estado rebuscando en la sala y cocina, pero no había encontrado algo comestible —para coger por no alcanzar a los cajones de arriba—. Excepto café para pasar, pero ella no estaba permitida de prender aparatos eléctricos sin la supervisión de un adulto.

—¿Cómo está, papá? —Shiori se apresuró a preguntar— ¿Ya está bien?

—Sí, está más tranquilo. Pero sigue descansando. —Akashi la cargó y la sentó sobre la mesa para hablar con ella seriamente—. De esto, tu madre no se debe enterar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque digamos que tu padre hizo un acto indebido que no pasará a ser de gravedad si tu madre no tiene conocimiento de lo que pasó —insistió.

Shiori se quedó pensando en silencio, ella no haría algo que perjudicara a su padre. Suficiente había tenido con los gritos y peleas de sus padres en años pasados, dándose cuenta por ella misma que su mamá no era una buena madre. Misa se había ganado el rechazo.

—No diré nada, Sei-chan. —La pequeña dijo firmemente.

El problema desde ese punto estaba solucionado. Akashi le dio un beso en la frente y le preguntó qué deseaba para desayunar. El hotel tenía un muy buen gourmet de degustación, comida nacional como internacional.

Midorima despertó pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, la cabeza le pesaba y el dolor que punzaba en su sien era predominante. Las imágenes iban y venían. Se acordaba de las risas de Kise, de la cara de furia de Akashi y los ojos llenos de susto de su hija. Su comportamiento no tenía ninguna excusa, había cedido a la provocación del alcohol como un niño sin parámetros, pero si se quedaba lamentándose, solo se sentiría peor.

Su celular estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas, divididas entre su trabajo y su ex esposa. Ayer, había sido un día para reventarle el móvil. Oha-Asa se había equivocado, no había sido un buen día para los Cáncer. No era eso posible. Cogió sus gafas para leer qué era lo que le había escrito su ex mujer con tanto afán.

Misa: Te he estado buscando por horas, ¿dónde estás? Quiero salir con mi hija. No te peleé la potestad para no crearle problemas psicológicos, pero no te voy a permitir que te escondas de esa manera, Shintarō .

Vete al diablo en serio —masculló, poco o nada le interesaban sus amenazas infundadas—. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. No se preguntaba por qué estaba sin ropa, su mente le decía que de nuevo Akashi había pagado por sus platos rotos.

—Pica —escuchó decir a Shiori. Su niña estaba de espaldas—. Pica, pica.

—Te dije que tenía ají. —Akashi sonrió, le sirvió un vaso de agua para que apaciguara el picor en su lengua—. El agua es mejor que los jugos para este tipo de casos.

Seijūrō cambió el gesto cuando vio a Midorima; en cambio, Shiori sonrió de oreja a oreja y se bajó de la silla. Shintarō la abrazó bastante fuerte, un apretón más cálido que los anteriores por su sentimiento de culpa o por haber sido un imbécil con todas sus letras.

—Buenos tardes, papá~.

La mirada risueña de su hija le dio un poco de tranquilidad, le acarició sus cabellos y la llevó de nuevo a la mesa. Allí estaba puesto el almuerzo. Akashi no le dirigió la palabra, pero sí la mirada y una seña que identificó como una clara advertencia.

—¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como un adolescente? Tienes 32, no 16, Shintarō. —Akashi le llamó la atención al estar a solas.

Shiori jugaba con otros niños en el área de recreación del hotel. En una hora llegaría Misa para pasar un momento de calidad con su retoño, aunque Midorima no se tragaba esa historia, algo traía consigo esa interesada.

—Sé que me excedí en serio, Akashi. Pero a fin de cuentas es mi vida. Tampoco tengo por qué soportar tus regaños cuando tú tampoco eres perfecto.

—No es sobre perfección, si no sobre ser sensato.

—Como sea, me duele la cabeza como para soportar tus sermones. Suficiente voy a tener con la idiota de mi ex mujer.

—Esas son las consecuencias de tus erróneas decisiones y me parece inverosímil que le hayas seguido la cuerda al inepto de Kise.

La conversación no avanzaba, Akashi nunca se había comportado tan a la defensiva. Shintarō suspiró y trató de modular su voz, aunque la llegada de su ex esposa arruinó más el ambiente. Shiori la vio y no tuvo ni la iniciativa de ir hacia ella para abrazarla. No se acercó.

Seijūrō iba a dar un paso al costado, pero Misa se puso en frente de él para que no se fuera. Akashi arrugó el ceño, su relación con ella no era la más cordial ni la mejor de todas. Ellos, en el pasado, también habían discutido boca a boca por el carácter tan explosivo de ella.

—¿Puedes darme permiso? Supongo que deseas hablar con Shintarō, no conmigo.

—No, en realidad quiero hablar con los dos. —Ella los retó sin pelos en la lengua—. Ya me enteré que mi ex marido anda buscando una pareja homosexual.

—¿Puedes dejar a Akashi? Esto debemos hablarlo solo los dos en serio.

—No, sé que al final vas a terminar con este que no va a tardar en actuar, pero seguro que ya sabías en qué iba a terminar ¿No, enano calcula todo?

Akashi frunció el ceño, el carácter infantil de Misa era lo que menos soportaba. Ambos no tuvieron más opción que escucharla mordiéndose la lengua para evitar una pelea verbal. Shintarō terminó teniendo razón: ella no había ido para visitar a su hija, si no a dar una declaración que dejó a Midorima sin habla.

—Nos vemos en el juzgado —dijo finalmente.

Misa se despidió de ambos y no volteó a mirar a su niña, le fue indiferente, pero sí le había avisado a Midorima que el martes ella la recogería del nido para sacarla a pasear.

—Misa. —Akashi la llamó, la había perseguido hasta el lobby— ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarlo? ¿No tuviste suficiente con serle infiel?

—¿Tanto te interesan mi ex esposo y mi hija, Seijūrō?

—A Shiori la quiero como a una hija, porque a diferencia de ti, —Hizo énfasis—, yo sí me preocupo por ella.

—¿Y a Shintarō? ¿También lo quieres como a un esposo?

—Contrata un buen abogado —le dijo sin responderle—. Soy un Akashi, que no se te olvide. Pasa un buen día.

Midorima sentó a su hija en su regazo, Shiori le preguntaba una y otra vez por qué su madre los había visitado. La niña estaba cerca de los seis años, el juez tomaría muy en cuenta su opinión, pero los prejuicios sociales en su país pesaban mucho más.

* * *

Parte 8

 **Familia**

* * *

 _—_ _Estás difamándome, Misa —dijo Akashi molesto—. Supongo que por tus declaraciones frente a un jurado, te puedo demandar bajo los cargos de difamación y agravio personal._

 _—_ _¡No seas cínico, Seijūrō!_

 _—_ _Yo no estoy en ninguna relación romántica —asentó callándola—, ni con una mujer y mucho menos con un hombre. Shintarō y yo solo somos amigos._

 _—_ _Eso no es-…_

 _—_ _Akashi dice la verdad —dijo Midorima fingiendo indignación—. Yo tampoco tengo una relación romántica en este momento de mi vida, solo me dedico a mi hija._

 _Meses después…_

Los días de juicio eran desgastantes para ambos, pero el proceso iba por muy buen camino. La jueza estaba sacado partido por Shintarō, que había obtenido un fuerte respaldo por las declaraciones de su pequeña hija que negó a capa y espada haber visto a su padre besándose con otro hombre —cosa que era cierta, ella no mentía—.

Shiori estuvo molesta con su mamá el día en que la sentó frente a la corte pretendiendo que la ayudase. A la niña no se le olvidaba las veces que vio a sus padres discutiendo, ni muchos menos las palabras de Misa que dañaron mucho alguna vez a Midorima. De su testimonio, algo había quedado en claro para todos los presentes: ella quería quedarse a vivir con su papá.

A pesar de todo, sigues apoyándome , pensó Midorima en silencio. El soporte de ese a veces déspota Sagitario había sido incondicional. Kise había tenido razón desde el principio, Akashi era su pareja perfecta y él recién —en ese tiempo de peligro— se había dado cuenta que no quería tenerlo lejos, ni perder todo lo que juntos habían construido… como esa discreta familia de tres.

Midorima suspiró y observó a Akashi de lejos. El pelirrojo tomaba té en la mesa del comedor mientras leía el balance de finanzas que su padre le había encargado. Un trabajo pesado, pero que le demandaba poco tiempo para darle el visto bueno. Seijūrō notó la fuerza de la mirada de ese lento cangrejo. Eres demasiado evidente , se dijo para sí y levantó la mirada haciendo contacto visual con él. Shintarō se sintió descubierto y desvió la vista hacia la televisión.

Shiori llegó a la sala, tenía en sus manos una hoja en la que había dibujado a su familia. La maestra la había felicitado por ser una excelente dibujante. Akashi también se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló para estar al lado de la niña que se metió entre sus brazos.

—¡Me saqué AAA! —dijo la pequeña orgullosa de su talento.

En el papel estaban dibujados los tres. La niña estaba sentada en la alfombra coloreando, su padre en el sillón leyendo partituras y Akashi sentado con las piernas estiradas —encima del regazo de Shintarō— y sobre estas su ordenador; mientras que en la mesa de centro había una bandeja con tres tazas de té y un plato de galletas.

—Esto fue… —murmuró Midorima— ¿El sábado pasado?

—Sí, cuando trajiste las galletas suizas que te dio mi abuelita —respondió su hija— ¿Les gusta? ¿Sei-chan no dirá nada?

Seijūrō miraba con atención el dibujo. Recordó por unos segundos la discusión que había tenido con Misa antes de que empezaran los problemas legales. Soltó una carcajada por ser tan cínico, su nivel para mentir frente a la corte era increíble.

—Ignórame, estaba distraído. —Fue su manera de disculparse—. Me gusta mucho, aunque me has dibujado muy pequeño.

—Es que al lado de papá eres chiquito, Sei-chan. —Midorima rio suave.

—Shintarō, me llevas solo… dos cabezas… —susurró. Ese excéntrico Cáncer había dado un último estirón a los 22 años, mientras que él no.

—Sei-chan es perfecto para nosotros. —Shiori apretó fuerte el abrazo—. Mamá no nos va a separar, vamos a quedarnos siempre juntos.

—Shiori, eso no-…

—Mi hija tiene razón —dijo Shintarō interrumpiéndolo—. Eres perfecto para nosotros en serio —agregó adrede la muletilla haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

El timbre sonó alterando a los tres que se asustaron. Midorima se paró a abrir, esperaba visita de Kise por lo que no se asombró al verlo en el marco de su puerta, pero sí se extrañó por el evidente buen humor del rubio.

El Géminis traía dos buenas noticias consigo. Involucraban estrictamente en su vida personal, pero quería compartir esas dos alegrías con su amigo. Confiaba en que a Shintarō le alegraría sinceramente saber sobre su éxito después de haber tropezado infinidad de veces.

Kise pegó las manos y con una visible alegría le contó que había completado las horas de vuelo necesarias para subir de categoría como piloto. Desde la próxima semana, tendría la posibilidad de hacer vuelos internacionales.

—Casi hago un reventón el viernes cuando me llamaron a decírmelo, ¡no lo podía creer! —le dijo de vuelta emocionado—. Me ha costado años conseguirlo y si ahora estoy trabajando en un aeropuerto es gracias a ti. Todavía no te devuelvo todo el dinero que-…

—Kise, eso ya no importa, no lo necesito, —El rubio sonrió agradecido—, pero me da mucho gusto que al fin te hayas realizado profesionalmente. Este es un peldaño más y estoy seguro que seguirás creciendo; felicidades.

Ryōta le dio un caluroso abrazo, su euforia seguía y le impedía controlarse.

—¿Vamos a un bar? No, no, perdón me olvidé —rio— ¿A comer?

—No creo que sea conveniente, salir contigo es venir de madrugada —Kise volvió a reírse, eso era cierto— y mañana sábado le prometí a Shiori llevarla a la piscina.

Ryōta miró hacia los otros dos y saludó amablemente a Akashi con la mano, el pelirrojo le devolvió el saludo desde su posición en la sala. La pequeña persistía en su odio hacia el rubio, así que le sacó la lengua.

—Es un angelito —masculló volviendo su atención a su amigo—. Debe ser duro ser padre, pero pronto lo sabré. —Shintarō afiló la mirada—. Voy a ser papá, ¡mi novia tiene 5 semanas de embarazo!

Midorima sonrió, raro de ver eso cuando se trataba de ese problemático Géminis. El rubio fue quien recibió el abrazo en esa oportunidad. Shintarō nunca hubiera imaginado vivir para verlo sentando cabeza y formando una familia. Akashi se acercó al escuchar esa noticia y también lo abrazó deseándole más éxitos en su vida.

—Ryōta, no sé qué decirte. Es ya inverosímil que hayas logrado tanto.

—Felicidades, cabeza de plátano. —Shiori se unió—. Sei-chan me dijo que lo haga —aclaró. Kise se encogió divertido de hombros.

—Tu pequeña me adora, Midorimacchi —se rio—. Pero igual estará invitada a mi matrimonio. Me caso el siguiente mes, vine personalmente a traerles el parte.

Shintarō y Seijūrō intercambiaron miradas cuando leyeron "Familia Midorima/Akashi". Dentro estaba el pase para 3 personas. Seijūrō no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó por primera vez. Shintarō estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Shiori no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sintió verdadera alegría al ver a sus dos padres de esa forma.

* * *

Parte 9

 **Padre soltero**

* * *

Shiori caminó de la mano con Akashi por ese gran centro comercial. Era momento de renovarle el guardarropa infantil, ya que en esas semanas había estirado unos centímetros más quedándole los pantalones pequeños. Digna hija de Midorima. A pesar de tener ya 6 años le llegaba más arriba de la cadera a Seijūrō.

—¿Y papá va a venir más tarde? —le preguntó la niña, miraba con curiosidad los escaparates de ropa—. Papá prometió salir hoy conmigo.

—Dice que nos dará el alcance en dos horas todavía —respondió Akashi mirando el último mensaje que le había enviado Shintarō.

El plan inicial era que Midorima saliera con su niña de signo Escorpio, pero lamentablemente le había salido un contratiempo laboral por lo que Seijūrō terminó siendo el acompañante de esa tarde. El pelirrojo estaba libre por ser fin de semana, los asuntos de trabajo con su padre eran de lunes a viernes, ni un día más.

—Shintarō me encargó comprarte 15 pares de pantalones —dijo mirando la lista—. Creo que a tu padre no se le ha quitado la costumbre de despilfarrar dinero.

Seijūrō no olvidaba las largas cuentas de pago del cangrejo. Muchos dólares tirados a la basura por amuletos de la suerte. La familia Midorima siempre fue de dinero —no tanto como la suya, pero de gran sustento para vivir desahogadamente—, aunque Shintarō había llenado sus cuentas de banco por su propio esfuerzo.

Haz todo lo humanamente posible —pensó Akashi divertido al leer todo lo que había puesto en esa hoja—. Midorima engreía a su hija así no lo demostrara tanto con gestos de cariño excesivo como otros padres.

—¡Mira! —Shiori señaló un vestido de color celeste pastel con encaje— ¿En la lista hay vestidos, Sei-chan? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de ese modelo.

—Sí, ha escrito 15 vestidos… Tu padre tiene un problema con ese número.

La niña rio divertida, su papá mayormente le compraba esa cantidad. Jaló de la mano a quien consideraba su segunda padre y lo hizo entrar a la tienda. Empezarían esa tarde de compras.

Akashi nunca había entendido por qué Midorima le decía que era difícil criar a una niña, más salir si era para vestuario. Shiori era tranquila, nunca le había ocasionado problemas. Una más de sus exageraciones —pensó en esas ocasiones—, pero estando en la fila para los vestidores comprendió las incomodidades de ser padre soltero.

Las madres lo miraban como si estuviera irrumpiendo la privacidad del área para niñas, aunque eso escapara de sus manos. No dejaría a su hija adoptiva entrar sola, los peligros eran muchos. En cambio, Shiori estaba acostumbrada e ignoraba las miradas preguntándole al pelirrojo si le gustaba lo que ella había elegido hasta el momento.

—Yo me sé cambiar sola —le dijo Shiori antes de entrar al cambiador—. Papá me espera aquí y mira la pared, lo distrae de las chismosas —le susurró en el oído.

—No te demores —también murmuró—. Espero aquí.

Seijūrō se distrajo como le dijo Shiori. Si miraba hacia otro lado, lo tomarían de pedófilo o mirón. Las madres a veces pecaban de exageradas cuando era evidente que él estaba ahí con el único propósito de ayudar a su hija por si algo se le ofrecía. Felizmente la pequeña no demoró mucho en cambiarse de ropa.

—Falta aquí. —Shiori le señaló, se volteó para que su padre le subiera bien el cierre— ¿Está bien?

—Te queda perfecto, Shio. Es una mano arriba de la rodilla justamente —susurró midiendo con su mano—. Está bien este, tienes bonitos gustos.

—Papá me enseñó —respondió colocando sus manitas en la cadera—. Me voy a poner el siguiente —dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Si supieras —murmuró el pelirrojo—. Midorima tenía unos gustos del siglo pasado. Todo su guardarropa de los últimos años era gracias a Kise que le hizo cambiar su forma de vestirse. Un detalle que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo. El regalo de bodas sería la ocasión ideal.

Shiori abría la puerta cada que se había puesto una muda nueva. Por suerte toda la ropa le entalló bien reduciendo el ambiente incómodo en el que se encontraba. Salió de esa tienda con 4 bolsas repletas. Las boletas las guardó en su billetera, era la primera vez que él pagaría ese tipo de cuentas por la niña. Shintarō no se lo había pedido, pero se sintió padre al hacerlo.

—Shio, saca la lista de mi bolsillo, está en el izquierdo. —Su niña acató la orden y leyó lo que todavía no estaba marcado—. ¿Dónde compran ustedes los zapatos?

—Allí. —Señaló ella al reconocer la tienda—. Papá dice que es de confianza.

Comprarle botines y ballerinas fue menos complicado. Cuando estuvieron en caja, Midorima le avisó a Akashi que estaba en el segundo piso en el restaurante Inglés dándoles el número de mesa privada que había reservado para evitar miradas curiosas.

—Supongo que tu papá cumplió su promesa —le dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil.

—Papá es un impuntual. —Akashi carraspeó— ¿Sei-chan lo es?

—Puntualidad es mi segundo nombre, Shio —mintió con descaro. Recibió su tarjeta y cargó las cinco bolsas más—. Shintarō tiene una muy mala costumbre, se lo diré.

Una señorita los guio a la mesa. Midorima estaba leyendo un papel, pero lo guardó en su bolsillo y cargó a Shiori para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazó fuerte agradeciéndole por no haber faltado a su palabra. Akashi dejó los paquetes a un costado y se sentó en una de las sillas, había sido un cansado trajín a pesar de no ser aburrido ni fastidioso.

Shiori pidió ir al baño, tenía que lavarse las manos antes de comer. Akashi se ofreció a llevarla, pero Midorima fue con ellos sin opción a discusión. La niña entró a los sanitarios y cerró la puerta dejando a sus dos padres apoyados en la pared. Shintarō miró hacia el suelo unos segundos y levantó la mirada al tomar valor.

—Akashi… ¿Quieres intentar algo serio conmigo? —preguntó acercándose a él. Invadió su espacio y rozó sus labios haciéndolo estremecerse en un primer instante.

—Quisiera… pero no es lo más conveniente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no sabes mentir, Shintarō —susurró alejándose de sus labios—. Hemos esperado muchos años por esto, unos días más no nos afectará.

—¿Apenas termine vendrás a vivir conmigo? —repreguntó.

—Depende de cuánto me convenzas, has sido muy lento —respondió parándose mejor al igual que Shintarō—, pero supongo que mi respuesta es más a tu favor.

—Entonces en serio empaca tus cosas, con seguridad este viernes te mudas. —Shintarō le entregó la carta judicial que había llegado a su casa—. Este jueves Shiori pasará a mi completa potestad, ahora todo depende de ti.

La niña abrió la puerta del baño con las manitas aún húmedas. Akashi tenía una sonrisa de medio lado que expresaba satisfacción. Midorima arregló sus lentes antes agacharse para ayudarla a su niña a secarse mejor entre los dedos. Shiori miró a su papá y él le guiñó el ojo. Todo estaba tomando forma.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	4. End

_[Final~]_

* * *

Parte 10

 **Búsqueda finalizada**

* * *

Tal cual dijo Midorima, el jueves obtuvo la potestad total de su hija; mientras que, Misa tuvo que conformarse con dos visitas a la semana. Shiori brincó a los brazos de su padre al recibir la noticia en la casa. Un aspecto positivo: Gracias a ese pesado proceso, la pequeña había aprendido _grosso_ muchas palabras del ámbito legal, como "potestad".

La cena fue tendida por los diversos puntos a conversar. Shiori abrazó eufórica a Akashi cuando le avisaron que el siguiente día se mudaría con ellos. El pelirrojo desde ese instante era parte de esa familia. Midorima le recalcó a su hija —más como un protocolo— que las palabras de Seijūrō se las tomara como si fueran órdenes directas de él. Ella asentó de inmediato, lo veía de esa forma desde hace varios meses.

—Supongo que la comida es un fuerte laxante para ella —susurró Akashi al taparla—. No duró mucho después del postre.

—Eso lo sacó de la familia Murasakibara. —Midorima se defendió.

—Estoy seguro de eso —contestó curvando una sonrisa. Salieron del cuarto en silencio y dejaron la puerta junta.

Shintarō le prestó un pijama a Akashi por esa vez. La siguiente noche el pelirrojo ya no la necesitaría porque traería sus cosas. La ropa de Midorima no le quedaba exageradamente grande, pero se le caía el short si no se lo sostenía. Entendía con más claridad por qué Shiori lo veía como una persona baja de estatura.

—Shiori será alta —dijo quitándose la parte de arriba, le incomodaba que la ropa le bailara tanto—. A los 16 pasará mi talla y a los veinte me llevará una cabeza o dos.

—¿Te preocupa? —le preguntó.

Midorima lo abrazó por atrás y besó su cuello con deseo. Había tenido su cuerpo en varias oportunidades, pero nunca antes lo había deseado tanto como ese día. Akashi se mantuvo en silencio y ladeo la cabeza para darle más de su piel. Disfrutaba de ese tipo de caricias.

—No me preocupa, Shintarō —respondió girándose para mirarlo a los ojos—. La talla de una persona nunca me ha sido impedimento —dijo jalándolo del polo para que bajara hasta su altura—. Todos tienen su lugar.

La forma de seducir de Akashi era sutil, basada en palabras precisas en vez de grotescas artimañas. A Midorima le fascinaba todo lo que envolvía a ese excéntrico Sagitario. Solo con él era capaz de dejar a un lado su timidez y ser sincero.

—Te amo —susurró antes de besarlo.

Seijūrō cerró los párpados correspondiendo a ese beso sin dejarle duda de su respuesta: Él también lo amaba.

La mudanza no tardó más de dos horas. Akashi empacó ropa y unos cuantos artilugios en sus maletas, el ordenador lo llevó en su mochila personal. Masaomi había entendido la decisión de su hijo de independizarte.

Seijūrō no tuvo problemas en ese aspecto por no haber dicho la verdad oculta entrelíneas, pero había detalles que no eran necesarios precisar. Para el público, seguiría siendo Akashi Seijūrō, el próximo y único heredero de las empresas Akashi; pero dentro de las cuatro paredes de su nuevo departamento, sería ahora el compromiso formal de Midorima Shintarō y el segundo padre de Shiori. Nadie perdía, todo continuaba en su curso.

La inteligencia debe canalizarse hacia lo que uno quiere alcanzar —le dijo Seijūrō a Shintarō la primera noche en ese departamento. Midorima bufó, Akashi siempre había movido su vida como si fuera un tablero de shōgi. Pieza por pieza hasta comer los peones necesarios.

—Todavía estamos en la mitad. —Akashi habló en medio de la partida de ajedrez de esa tarde, mientras Shiori hacía sus deberes a un costado—. Falta media vida más.

—Será la más difícil en serio, tendremos afrontar un propio prejuicio aquí en casa cuando ella crezca —susurró Shintarō comiendo la Torre enemiga con su Alfil.

—Eso es lo interesante, Shintarō. —Seijūrō sonrió levemente—. Más cuando hay una clara victoria de por medio. Jaque mate.

La Reina negra estaba en frente del Rey blanco y la Torre negra lo amenazaba impidiéndolo mover. Midorima suspiró con pesadez y ajustó sus gafas, de nuevo había perdido. Shiori soltó un par de risitas al ver a su padre arrugar el ceño, era muy malo para reconocer con calma su derrota.

—Shiori, ¿quieres aprender a jugar ajedrez? —le preguntó Shintarō—; Seijūrō tiene tiempo para enseñarte.

—¡Sí, sí quiero!

Akashi guardó silencio. En menos de una hora, tenía que salir a una reunión con inversionistas extranjeros. Midorima esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó para dejarlos solos, mientras él se calentaba el almuerzo que todavía no había comido por llegar tarde.

—¿Cómo se llaman estas cosas? —preguntó la niña emocionada— Este en un caballo —dijo por la forma de la pieza.

—Buena suerte, no le hagas un desplante —susurró Midorima al pasar por su costado.

—Sí es un caballo —respondió sonriendo por verse atrapado de esa forma tan fácil—. Son 16 piezas por personas —le explicó.

Seijūrō tenía una debilidad que Shintarō había descubierto sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y era la pequeña Shiori. Akashi discretamente le mandó un mensaje a su representante legal para que cubriera su puesto en la reunión de negocios; aunque, de todas maneras, recibiría una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de su padre por no presentarse. Miradas de enojo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar, pero que no le complacían.

Shintarō: Sei-chan, dice papá si te vas a demorar en el trabajo .

Seijūrō: Todavía tengo que quedarme una hora más, dile a Shintarō que es gracias a él y, de mi parte, pídele una explicación del por qué. Nos vemos, Shio .

Shintarō: Eso es jugar sucio, Seijūrō .

Seijūrō: Supongo que es consecuencia de los actos de ayer… y estoy trabajando, Shintarō, terminaremos la partida en la casa .

Akashi salió de la oficina pasada las nueve. Estaba cansado por el trabajo extra que le encargó adrede su padre, pero no tanto como para dormirse apenas llegara a la casa. Condujo hasta el centro comercial primero, había sido encargado de la cena de ese día. Shiori le había pedido comida francesa para probar por lo que la engreiría esa vez.

El restaurante estaba lleno a pesar de la hora, se demoraría más de lo planeado. Seijūrō esperó paciente por su turno en el recibidor y pagó por los 4 envases para llevar 20 minutos después. Cuando volvió a la entrada, reconoció a la mujer sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Buenas noches, Misa. —Akashi la saludó antes de salir del establecimiento.

—Hola —respondió con antipatía—. Supongo que estarás feliz por ahora, pero espero que mi hija algún día se dé cuenta de la clase de padres que tiene. Tarde o temprano.

—Vine a agradecerte, no a pelear —dijo sin indicios de alteración—. Gracias a ti he tenido el privilegio de saber qué es tener una familia; por eso, te estoy realmente agradecido, Misa.

—Vete a la mierda, Seijūrō.

Misa tomó su cartera y pasó al restaurante empujándolo desde el hombro. Akashi soltó una risa cuando estuvo afuera. Había sentido satisfacción al verse ganador frente a esa mujer. La hermana de Atsushi siempre había sido insoportable.

Akashi llegó con la cena tarde, Shiori ya estaba en sueño profundo. La niña se había dormido a la mitad de su caricatura favorita y Midorima la había acostado hace unos minutos. Seijūrō suspiró, la comida francesa para ella esperaría hasta mañana.

Midorima no tenía permitido tomar, pero únicamente por esa ocasión sacaron una botella de vino. Ambos no habían tenido el momento adecuado para celebrar de la manera mundana haberle callado la boca a la ex esposa de Midorima, y Akashi —por una razón que Shintarō desconocía— quería darse el placer de brindar.

Por Shiori —dijeron al mismo tiempo—. El vino estaba dulce y era más placentero probarlo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. La comida francesa y el vino tinto tan suave hacían una combinación perfecta, a gusto de sus paladares.

De copa en copa, la botella se acabó. Midorima apoyó el rostro sobre su mano y jugó con la copa que tenía en una mano moviéndola en círculos, quedaba para un sorbo más.

—Seijūrō, ¿tú nunca habías pensado en casarte o tener hijos? —le preguntó al beber lo último del vino—. Nunca te he escuché de algún compromiso.

El negó con la cabeza y suspiró mirando por unos segundos hacia sus manos, le traía nostalgia esa pregunta. Muchas veces pasó la misma interrogante por su cabeza cuando tenía 25 años, pero era tema del pasado.

—No iba a ser parte mi vida —confesó—. Cuando acepté mi sexualidad, Shintarō, me resigné al hecho de no tener hijos. Esto de aquí es un cambio totalmente fortuito. La vida me ha dado más de lo que planeé —reconoció.

Midorima puso una mano encima de esos cabellos rojos, entendía el dolor detrás de esas palabras iniciales. Aceptar ser diferente y entrar dentro de un prejuicio no era sencillo, ni un camino pacífico de conllevar.

—Valió la pena soportar una infidelidad y un divorcio —respondió—. Fui bastante lento, debí darme cuenta desde el primer beso en la secundaria.

—No, todo tiene su por qué —contestó Akashi—. Era necesario esperar, solo por eso, agradezco que te hayas demorado.

—Lo sé —dijo levantándose, era momento de dormir—. Ha sido largo, pero ahora sí puedo decir que encontré y formé una familia.

—Estás equivocado, Shintarō —dijo haciendo al mayor detenerse—, todo este tiempo el que estaba en búsqueda de una familia era yo —admitió como un buen jugador.

—Entonces, bien jugado —susurró.

Bien jugado —repitió Akashi complacido—. El pelirrojo apagó la luz de la cocina y, pasos después, entró a la recámara principal con Midorima.

Esa primera ronda de la vida Seijūrō se había movido como un simple peón cruzando cautelosamente todas las casillas para reclamarse por la pieza de mayor valor para el Rey, después de una triste Reina caída.

—Fin—

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Perú**_


End file.
